


My Forever (Bloom My Moonflower)

by Redkarma16



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Epic Love, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, True Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redkarma16/pseuds/Redkarma16
Summary: *Spoiler Warning*Jamie remembers everything, even the way the Au pair would laugh and say she was fine when there was nothing but fear in her ocean blue eyes.OrJamie and Dani never lost each other, not really.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	My Forever (Bloom My Moonflower)

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't change a thing about this season, such a beautiful series altogether, they make you think, bring you joy, make you laugh, as well as teach you nothing is forever but nothing is truly ever gone. 
> 
> I own nothing of this series/season.
> 
> Just a girl giving herself an ending she would have loved to see.

Jamie remembers the first day she laid restless eyes on the au pair who changed all the lives at the Bly Manor, so eager and bright. So troubled. She remembers joining breakfast that morning from the garden and never truly introducing herself as she used her coffee cup as an excuse to slip glances at the gorgeous blonde from across the table. Of course, she knew who Dani was but Dani had no clue who this woman was, not yet.

Jamie tried so hard not to get drawn into the weird woman's world, she couldn't make tea or coffee for shit but it was so beautiful the way the young au pair tried and never gave up.

That's what did her in, the young blonde was so corky and odd yet so sweet and inviting. So brave. All it took was those blue eyes, a horrible fake English accent, Dani gently taking the brunette's hand, and Jamie was done for. 

So many good years came after that night she took the blonde to a secret part of the woods where the gardener laid her heart out for Dani in front of her moonflowers, told the au pair the horrific story of her life. Partly out of hope she could scare the blonde away and things would go back to how they were before the whirlwind name Dani stole the brunette's heart but mostly she wanted the women she was falling for to know just what she was getting into, why Jamie was Jamie, and could Dani still love her with all that painful history. 

The answer made the brunette's heart sore when she was met with the sweetest of kisses, Jamie knew she made the right choice when Dani hugged her tight and the warmest of laughs filled the midnight air.

Dani was the bravest woman Jamie had ever met, and together they grew like her moonflowers. 

With time, patience, and love.

_____

**After**

Getting the invitation was the best thing that ever happened to the gardener since sitting across a kitchen table that held the beautiful au pair. Some had forgotten who Jamie once was, but it didn't matter as her fingers lightly played with the now worn-out band laying comfortably against it's home. The ring Dani gave her all those years ago, shoved so carefully in the roots of a dying plant. 

Seeing everyone gather together once more brought a smile to Jamie's face as images of younger versions of each person spilled before her eyes for a split second. Once the good nights were made with soft conversations on the side she made her way up to her hotel room one more time.

Over the years the gardener picked up some interesting habits that stayed with her since that letter, and the silent promise that was made in between the lines to the older woman's heart.

So once more Jamie slowly filled the bathtub and the sink, carefully opened the hotel door just a crack, and curled up in a chair facing the door once more. The thing about Jamie is this, she is very stubborn and determined, so when she loves, she will love the hell out of you till the very end and then some.

____

Darkness, soft, still, silence, nothing but a single heartbeat. Then slowly came a light hum, a hum that Jamie knew very well. A hum she use to hear on hot summer nights while watching the blonde clean dishes after a lovely dinner as Jamie dried each piece handed to her carefully enjoying the au pairs company. 

Slowly a voice that Jamie had yarned to hear for many, many nights whispered in her ear. "Jamie.." Gentle warmth caressed her cheek as the voice murmured. "Open your eyes, Jamie.." The gardener gasped softly realizing just how long it's been since that voice said her name. "P-Poppins?" Jamie hated how raw yet small her voice sounded now "Is this real?"

One by one Jamie opened her eyes to meet the lady of the lake, no, Dani. Before her was her Dani smiling softly as the blonde cupped the older woman's cheeks so lovingly before Jamie realized the au pair looked the same as when she last saw her. The only difference now was two beautiful blue eyes looked back instead of a pair of blue and brown. 

"Oh Poppins..." The woman's laugh turned to a choked cry before Jaime rambled on "After all this time...How...I saw you...you were in the lake...not breathing. Dani...you weren't breathing!" Jamie slumped and fell into waiting strong arms as Dani slowly explained how she waited for her freedom, that Jamie's memories kept the au pair's alive, that when Dani finally earned her freedom she found her way back to the gardener but had to wait for Jamie to come back to her.

Once Jamie calmed down Dani held out her hand before taking the gardener to the bathroom mirror where Jamie was face to face not only with a younger Dani standing behind her patiently but a younger brunette now stared back through the mirror as she slowly touched her face.

"I'm.." Dani nodded softly before locking eyes through the mirror as she spoke once more laying her chin on Jamie's shoulder. "I have been waiting for you Jamie, every night I have been beside you, waiting, watching, loving you from afar." Gentle fingers slowly came up to brushed Jamie's wet cheeks before taking her back into the bedroom. Their bedroom as Dani smiled a full smile for the first time as the au pair pulled Jamie onto their bed before holding her tight. "One day at a time my love. Starting now."

**Home. We are home.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I just saw it in my head and wanted to share it.
> 
> Here's to many more adventures, love, and exploring.


End file.
